Randalls True Feelings
by xxLaytonAscotxx
Summary: Randall tells Layton how he really feels. I'm bad at summaries, why not take a look at the story and see for yourself. LaytonXRandall. One of the best ProfLayton pairings I think!


**Hey it's me xxRosaxx except I have changed my pen name. I recently played Mask of Miracle and I think it was the best one yet. I also think the pairing LaytonXRandall is soooo cute so here is a little story for that. The story is set a few months after Mask of Miracle.**

"Hey Professor!" Emmy called, picking up a letter that had just come through the letter box "There is something here for you!"

Layton swiftly made his way towards her, eager to see who had written to him.

"Here you go," Emmy smiled as she passed him the envelope. Carefully he scanned to see if there was a return address, unfortunately it had been smudged. Still, with a quick movement of the wrist he was able to slice it open with a knife.

"Hmm, hmm…hmm," he muttered as he read.

"So what does it say?" Emmy enquired as she desperately tried to peer over his shoulder like an impatient child. Layton however could see what she was doing and stopped her in her tracks.

"You know it is rude to read other peoples letters?" Layton said raising an eyebrow.

Emmy made no answer. She just shuffled her feet and stared at the floor. The Professor chuckled at this as she had the appearance of a petulant child. Emmy could see the Professor's amusement which made her smile.

"Besides, is there any reason why I should not share it with my personal assistant?" Layton passed the letter to Emmy who quickly began to read.

It read…

_Dearest Hershel,_

_How have you been? How long has it been…two months since we last spoke? I know then it was a bit hectic and we really did not get a chance to catch up on old times. I would really appreciate it if you were to come and visit. Angela and I haven't exactly been on the best of terms lately and who better to talk to then my oldest and dearest friend. I know you may have better things to do being a renowned Professor but it would mean so much if you came. Also, I feel I am in quite a predicament and only you…my dear friend Hershel Layton can help me. _

_Hope to see you soon._

_Randall _

"Well, few," Emmy sighed "And there's me thinking it is a request to go and help solve the case of a ten foot monster or a haunted opera house," Emmy laughed sarcastically. A quick look of disapproval from the Professor told her that a comment like that was not needed and if she didn't like it she didn't have to come with him.

"I wonder what he could want," Layton muttered to himself.

"I don't know, he doesn't sound like he is in any trouble…except maybe with Angela," Emmy wondered "maybe he is struggling to adjust to life back to normal, I mean it has been 18 years"

Layton pondered for a moment "Maybe I should go and see him; he is my best friend after all,"

Emmy nodded. After a few minutes of thinking he came to a conclusion.

"Yes I will go and see him; I owe him that don't I?"

"You do not owe him anything Professor, what gave you the impression that you did?"

"The life I am living should be his, he was the real archaeologist, not me," Layton looked down solemnly as he spoke.

"But Professor," Emmy asked "He probably could have been an archaeologist if he hadn't spent so much time on his revenge," Layton frowned.

"You know as well as I that this is not just a case of petty revenge, he was manipulated at an extremely vulnerable time,"

Emmy glanced at Layton apologetically. She never realised how complex the situation was. He was not merely a jealous man seeking to ruin a rival; he was a fragile flower that had been trampled on so many times he did not know what to believe.

"I'm sorry; I suppose it's difficult to understand from my perspective," A quick look of understanding from Layton assured Emmy that he could see where she was coming from. There was a short pause before anyone spoke.

"So when do plan to visit him?" Emmy asked in a more cheery tone.

"I guess I could go tomorrow," Layton wondered "Luke is visiting his parents and there is nothing major that needs to be done at Gressenheller,"

"Then that is settled then, and I should come with you,"

"I don't know, it probably won't be anything exciting,"

"But, a gentleman never refuses the request of a beautiful lady,"

Layton chuckled at Emmy's persistence.

"Better get ready then, we leave at 6:00am sharp,"

Emmy's face beamed with excitement.

THE NEXT DAY

Emmy and Layton stood staring at the boot of the Laytonmobile.

"Why did you feel you need to bring so much stuff?" Layton said desperately trying to think of a way to carry the many bags to the front door.

"Well I wasn't sure how long we would be staying," grinned Emmy.

Suddenly there was a voice that came from behind.

"Hershel, Emmy, you came!" the voice said. Hershel and Emmy turned around to see Randall standing before them.

"Ahaha Randall, so good to see," Layton chuckled holding out his hand to the gentleman.

"Come now Hershel you don't have to be so formal," Randall laughed rejecting the handshake and holding out his arms for a hug.

"Well, I suppo…," Hershel began before being embraced by the red-headed man. Upon releasing his, now bewildered, friend he turned to Emmy.

"Hello Emmy, I trust you had a pleasant journey?"

"Yes, but I feel I may have over packed," Emmy replied

"Think nothing of it, now Emmy if you go inside Henry is waiting to take your bags, Hershel you come with me so we can catch up,"

As soon as he finished speaking Emmy headed over to the Ledore mansion. Layton didn't know whether he should leave Emmy unattended due to her somewhat inquisitive nature but as he hadn't seen Randall in so long he decided to trust her. Layton also began to head towards the mansion before Randall intervened.

"Um Hershel why don't we go somewhere a little more…private," Randall suggested "Perhaps my summer house,"

Randall pointed towards a small, modern looking building. It seemed perfectly innocent so he nodded in agreement.

So, together they headed towards it. Once they arrived Hershel was greeted by a beautiful living space with beautiful antique furniture.

"Please take a seat," Randall said gesturing towards one of the sofas. Politely, Layton took him up on his request. The sofa was a beautiful shade of gold and probably the most comfortable sofa he had ever sat on.

"Now Hershel, in my letter I mentioned I am in quite a predicament," Randall explained.

"Yes," Hershel nodded.

"Well, there have been recent events in my life that have made me seriously re-think some things…what I am trying to say is I am not happy with the life I am living,"

"Oh?"

"I mean, I thought I loved Angela but once she divorced Henry and began planning our wedding I realised that it wasn't what I wanted,"

"What do you mean?" Hershel asked in a caring tone.

"I am in love with someone else and I do not know what to do,"

"Oh…well, who?"

Randall went silent, before taking a seat beside Hershel.

"Randall?" Before Hershel could speak another word Randall had leant forward and pressed his lips against his.

Hershel froze. He did not know quite what to do. Should he pull away? Should he push him away? He tried but there was something holding him back, something about this whole situation that felt so right. Before Hershel had a chance to react Randall pulled away. Hershel's cheeks began to turn a bright shade of red.

"Hershel…I," Randall tried to speak but he did not know quite to say.

The two men sat in silence for the next few minutes, not daring to meet each others gaze.

"I never realised you felt like this," Hershel finally muttered.

"I'm sorry Hershel I never should have…" Hershel took Randall's hand in his.

"It's ok Randall," Hershel reached over and stroked his cheek before leaning over and kissing him back. Randall's heart skipped at beat. He felt giddy with excitement, like a teenager after experiencing their first kiss.

"Oh Hershel, I have been hiding my feelings for so long, I am so glad I will have a chance to be me," Randall's eyes began to fill with tears.

"Well to be honest so have I, why did you hide them?" Hershel asked.

"Because, well, my parents were very traditional and encouraged me to find a girl, I dreaded to think what they would do if they ever found out the truth,"

Hershel sighed and put his arm around Randall.

"Don't worry, Randall, you don't have to be alone anymore,"


End file.
